


What Your Shadow Does at Night

by Saramustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Gerard Way, Culture, Fictional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Science Fiction, Smut, Top Frank Iero, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Hi again, I know I'm working on another fic but this one's been easier to write bc I'm actually translating my 2013 fic of the same title into english. The latin audience did not exactly like it, but I grew fond of the story, and since I've found that I'm even more comfortable writing in english, and I know you ladies like somewhat of a different theme to these fics and a plot twist here and there I've brought it here for your enjoyment -hopefully-   so I'm hoping you like it and understand it(?)Let me know what you thinkIf you happen to speak spanish, maybe you'd like to read it in it's original version? so the link is down there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What your shadow does at night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361596) by saramustdie. 



> Hi again, I know I'm working on another fic but this one's been easier to write bc I'm actually translating my 2013 fic of the same title into english. The latin audience did not exactly like it, but I grew fond of the story, and since I've found that I'm even more comfortable writing in english, and I know you ladies like somewhat of a different theme to these fics and a plot twist here and there I've brought it here for your enjoyment -hopefully- so I'm hoping you like it and understand it(?) 
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> If you happen to speak spanish, maybe you'd like to read it in it's original version? so the link is down there

“Faster...Fuck.” The youngest of both men kept pounding just the way his partner asked him to.

“You love it, don’t you?” He asked between breaths with a smirk on his face.

“I love it! Ah.” The movements continued until they were on the brink of their ecstasy.

“Tell me you love me Gerard.” The other asked looking deeply into his eyes as if hearing those words would make him lose himself into pleasure.  

“I love you...I fucking love you” He moaned one last time before coming over his own stomach and sending the other to his orgasm by clenching his walls around him.

The burnet hid his face on his boyfriend’s neck as he smiled, exhausted and satisfied. “That was great.” He whispered before kissing his neck.

“It was.” The older one caressed his back focusing on feeling the texture of each tattoo. “Can I ask you something?” he called while the other got comfortable next to him on the bed.

“What’s that?” He took his hand and kissed it before cleaning up so they could sleep soon.

“You asked me to tell you that I love you…and I do…but what about you?” He asked almost afraid of the answer.

“What about me? Gerard…Are you seriously asking me this?” I love you Gerard, more than I ever loved anyone.” He looked into his eyes speaking from the heart. “I love you so much that I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I didn’t have you.” Gerard smiled relieved and pecked his lips.

“You’re so sweet.”

_Is your heart signing out of tune?_

_Are your eyes just singing the blues?_

_Dirty records from another time_

_Some blood stains on your shoes_

His alarm woke him up from that interesting dream. “Shit.” He said as he got scared by his alarm clock and immediately felt uncomfortable. He retired the blankets from his lower half and noticed a wet spot on his pajama pants, it was that recurrent wet dream. Because that’s what it was, just a dream, a very frequent one that ended up getting stains on the bottom half of his pajamas all the time, noting more, he didn’t have a boyfriend. He wasn’t fond of anyone, not that he knew of, even though he did like dreaming with this guy, it was as if he actually had this man at his disposal every night.

And it wasn’t just wild sex, but also the romanticism of the before and after, it was everything he could’ve ever asked for, what he had always wanted, and it wasn’t real.

The ringtone of his cell phone alarmed him and took him away from his day dreaming. He answered quickly.

“What’s up Ray?”

“You’re gonna be late again.”

“I’m not, I’m almost there.” He lied as he got out of his apartment.

“Just stop lying and hurry up.” Ray laughed on the other end of the line.

He walked a couple of blocks down the street where he lived at and got to the tall building where he worked at. His work place was just a boring office that had nothing to do with what he was passionate about, but it paid the bills.

“What happened, why were you almost late?”

“The same thing again, I had to take extra time to…clean up…” He answered embarrassed as he picked up some papers from his cubicle desk.

“Oh, the one with the…?” Gerard nodded without facing his friend.

“The same one.” He said and took a seat on his uncomfortable office chair.

“And haven’t you done some research? I mean, you don’t know the guy, and it’s been a while since you’ve had that dream.”

“I haven’t got the chance to google the meaning of wet dreams Ray, no.” He said starting to become annoyed.

“Well, I thought so, and so I made the research myself, not just online because I knew you were gonna do that face.” He referred to Gerard rolling eyes at him.  The man with the curly hair took his phone out of his jacket pocket and started reading out loud what seemed to be a note where he saved the relevant information.

“This sort of dream can be caused by, some kind of subconscious desire.” He raised an eyebrow and looked at his colleague since he well knew what this dreams involved, with a lot of detail. “It might be something that happened a long time ago or…” He smiled mischievously.

“What? What is it?” Gerard turned to face him due to the dramatic pause he made. “Well, I found that in other cultures, dreams are a real time interpretation of what your shadow does at night, but clearly, that’s bs so I believe you need to find a boyfriend so those subconscious desires disappear.”

“I don’t think so Ray.” He said going back to work on his computer.

“Come on, it’s not like people don’t have those kind of desires really often. It’s not weird.”

“But-“ He sighed heavily.

“Well, I have to go.” Ray said smiling as he tapped Gerard’s back and left to go over to work on his paperwork.

He heard some shuffling behind him and decided to tell Ray to allow him to work for a while and then they could discuss his wet dream issues. “Listen, we’ll talk during lunch time, but let me work please.” He turned around just to find his boss standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry Mr. Iero, I thought you were…Ray.” Frank nodded and looked around the little mess he had managed to make of his small cubicle.

“Is he not allowing you to work? Is he…bothering you or something?” Gerard hurried to shake his head.

“No, not at all, he was just kind of chatty today and I-“

“You better hurry and get your paperwork before lunch… Oh and one more thing… Call me Frank.” He said having enough of Gerard’s explanation and leaving his work place quickly. Gerard was amazed, he had only been here for six months and he was already allowing him to call him by his first name? It didn’t really make sense because it wasn’t like they got along, he even thought Frank disliked him, but oh, well.

“Whatever you say, sir.” He whispered and went back to his tedious work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 88moonstone88: I'm glad you're liking it! thank you for the comment. Made my day <3
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and reading it
> 
> I forgot to tell you this IS going to be a short one. I just to write longer chapters but they were shorter. oops lol

Chapter 2

He started to over analyze the whole ‘call me Frank’ thing, he was kind of excited at the thought that Frank might like him after all, but now he couldn’t help but notice the resemblance of Frank’s body with the one of the guy in his dreams, now he was going to see him in a whole different way, and that’s what he wanted to avoid in the first place.

He would avoid telling Ray this, he didn’t need him to start teasing Gerard about the fact that he may or may not be having recurrent wet dreams with someone who really resembles his boss. He wasn’t even sure it was him, it could be anyone else who was kind of short and chubby, if it was him anyways he wouldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t. He was going to avoid staring at him, daydreaming,  Frank was his boss and nothing more even if he seemed to show some interest in him.

He tried to forget everything at once, because after all, how annoying could a couple of wet dreams be on a lonely person’s life?

It was just a way of not having to masturbate and that took a weight off of Way’s shoulders. He didn’t have a boyfriend, nor any kind of friends with benefits, he wasn’t popular or well welcomed in the gay community and was never a constant lover with his hand.

So after all, his filthy mind might be doing him a favor.

The week went by uneventful, of course the dreams were still there and they didn’t become an issue until the situation inside his subconscious changed completely.

Gerard was alone, as usual just watching a movie on his living room when his cell phone started ringing. He got the feeling it was someone from the office, so either Ray or Frank. He hesitated about answering since he wasn’t sure of who it was. He decided to answer anyways and all of his thoughts were cleansed by Frank’s natural, low seductive voice.

“Gerard, are you there?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He hurried to answer so he wouldn’t sound even more stupid.

“Alright, I need you to come over to the office asap.” I frowned and stuttered

“B-but today’s my day off.”

“No buts Gerard, and hurry up.” And just like that he hung up, he didn’t even mention what he wanted him for. He stood up lazily and turned off his TV then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He appeared automatically inside Frank’s office, there he was, sitting behind his desk, way more relaxed then how he sounded over the phone.

“You…called me.”

“Of course I did.” His damn bossy attitude came back but remained in silence; he was starting to get annoyed. Who gets their employee to go to their office at 8 pm on a Sunday anyways?

“What do you need?”

“I need…a lot of things, I need you to finish verifying some files, but now that I have you here…” He got up and went over to where Gerard was awkwardly standing, and then he noticed that Frank was wearing, it was the same one that fitted him in all the right places and that he didn’t know until now, was dying to tear it off his body. “I’m only realizing now,  that I need you.”

“I don’t think I should stay…” He tried to turn around but Frank agilely grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay where he was so he could whisper on his ear.

“you’re not leaving, now that I have you here, and were all alone. I’m not letting you go when I want you this badly. I knew it was going to be hard to resist you, and I didn’t want to stop.” He said with already agitated voice.

And so the rest is history, Gerard obviously falls for it, but that’s not the point. The point is that ever since he started having this sort of dreams, this was the first time where he clearly knew that was Frank. He wanted Frank.


	3. Chapter 3

 Chapter 3

The dreams kept coming and going and got each time even more real, some of them took place where he had already been at, where Frank and he talked once, and that only made him wonder if he had any actual feelings towards his boss.

Iero started to smile at him, Gerard would blush, Frank would make him laugh and Way couldn’t help but stare a little longer, Gerard couldn’t help but dream with him and lately he was really digging it.

As of now, they were both at what seemed to be Gerard’s bedroom, Frank wasn’t fully dressed, he was missing his trousers, which Gerard while sitting on the edge of his bed had taken off of his body. Frank pulled away breaking the kiss between them, and climbed on top of Gerard so he could straddle him.

“I love you Gee.” He gave him another heated kiss “You’re my entire world.” He stopped at his neck to give it a couple gentle bites.

“I love you, you have no…I-idea.” He couldn’t help but moan when Frank started the friction between their groins, on this position the only thing he could see was Frank’s chest, and see plenty of tattoos, which was completely odd. The only way he had actually ever seen Frank was wearing a suit, he had no idea what was beneath that fancy fabric, this is when he started to wonder if he was actually dreaming with Frank. He was a little relieved when he changed this guys identity to Mr. question mark, after all, he had lied to Ray and did a small research weeks ago, he found out that when you dream you only get the feeling you’re with a certain person, but you can’t really see their face, or read simple stuff like the hour on your phone.

“I can’t wait.” He said opening Gerard’s pants impatiently just barely enough for his cock to be out, the man started riding him quickly, the sensation was so real and exciting, he could picture this guy  clearly in his dream, going up and down on his lap as he held Gerard close, making him feel wanted and loved.

Their orgasm reached their bodies soon enough, the younger one tried to breath normally again as he felt the aftershocks wave through him. “I love you so goddamn much.” He giggled breathlessly.

++

Gerard woke up annoyed, all of the romanticism, the love and affection of these fantasies were starting to depress him and it made sense, he dreamt daily about being with someone, cuddling with them, being able to hug them but it had nothing to do with his actual life. He had no one to talk to, to cuddle or sleep with, and his mind made it seem almost too real, he could almost get the scent of the person but it would all vanish when it was time to get to work.

When he got to the office he was grumpy, he went straight to his cubicle, without even worrying to say his to his friend and co worker Ray. He sat down and saw the post it’s that he had left for himself as reminders of the pendent work then started working on it, and the Iero showed up.

“Gerard.” He called making the older one to turn around. “I want you in my office right now.” He said in a cold voice, Way got up from his chair feeling confused and walked close to him in silence until they got to the regular sized room.

When they got there Frank turned his back at Gerard as he looked out the window, then he turned around with a smile, which made no sense whatsoever. “Which tie do you think looks better?” He says holding up two different pieces of fabric, one electric blue and the other carmine red, he asked with the fist buttons of his shirt open.

“Uh…” He started hesitantly “I think the red one goes better with your suit, sir.” He said lowly.

“I’ve told you to call me Frank, and I actually thought the red one was better with it too. Could you help me out?” he said referring to tying the tie.

“I don’t know how to…” Gerard admitted as he blushed, he felt so stupid.

“I’ve seen you wear a few, I think you could give it a try.” They both smiled deciding to give it a try, then Gerard walked up to his boss, who didn’t even flinch at the close touch the tallest one was giving him.

“Shouldn’t you have an assistant who could do this for you?” He asked as he relaxed a little.

“Well, I choose not to have one, and I have noticed the way you dress, I believe you have good taste, so I decided to…just ask you for help.” He explained looking up at Gerard’s eyes even when the other was focused on his neck and not his face. “But if it bothers you…” Gerard snapped out of it and shook his head.

“No, its fine. I didn’t mean it like that.” He said finishing the knot, then rested his hands quickly on his chest, letting him know he was done now.

“Alright, well thanks. I think I won’t need an assistant after all.” He said smiling and fixing his shirt.

“I still can’t believe that someone as busy as yourself, does not have an assistant.”

“Well, I make it work.” He shrugged slightly.

“Okay, well I think I’m gonna go back to work.”

“Sure….oh wait-” He said as Gerard turned his back to him. “I was wondering if…I’m not offending you, and if you’re free…maybe we could go out for dinner tonight?” Gerard almost gasps in surprise and instead smiled with a confused look, he was nervous.

“Uh...yea-yes. I’d like that.”

“Okay, I’ll see you after work.” He said as if he was giving him any other order or enquiring about some work related thing. Gerard left the place and remained silent for a couple of minutes before being able to process it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since i updated but I promise I will finish this. Sorry if the translation is a little rough.

The time to go home arrived, it was kind of early and still the office was almost empty, not even Ray which relaxed Gerard sine he didn’t want his friend –nor anyone else in the office- to know he was leaving with his boss.

Gerard turned the computer off and stayed still, staring into the nothingness he was rather nervous, even more so knowing that the ‘date’ was not work related, that had to mean that Frank was at least mildly interested in him.

A loud noise took him out of his thoughts, he turned over to his boss’s office and there he was, closing the door of said place, he saw him and they both smiled nervously, Frank walked over to Gerard who was already getting up from his chair.

“Shall we leave?” Frank asked.

“Sure.” And with that simple exchange of words they begun to walk under the dim light of the office, there were very few lights on so their vision wasn’t that clear.

Once they got out of the office, they got to Frank’s rather luxurious car and immediately started talking.

“So, where are we heading?” asked Gerard.

“To have dinner, would you like that?”

“Yes.” After having his boss drive around for about fifteen minutes they arrived to a restaurant, it wasn’t crowded but not really empty either, it was just fine for Gerard’s social anxiety. It had a dim and romantic lighting, it was really elegant and it seemed to be the spot of choice for tons a lot of in love couples, Gerard blushed at the mere fact of them ever getting to that same point.

They both got off the car and had a table for them available immediately.

“Can I ask you something?” Gerard asked after finishing a trivial conversation.

“Go ahead.”

“What are your intentions by asking me to have dinner with you?”

“Well…” He seemed to meditate his answer for a little. “I actually don’t know, I mean, ever since I saw you in the office I thought you were rather interesting, someone who could maybe share y same interests and have a lot of things to talk about so I was dying to get a chance to get to know you better. “ He flashed a smile. “So, what were your intentions when you said yes?”

“I think they were the same reasons as yours.”

The evening went by uneventful among laughs and not really deep conversations. When the food was all gone Gerard got a little nervous, what was gonna happen after this? Was this it? He had seriously enjoyed the dinner and would like to talk to Frank for a little longer.

When Frank paid for the bill, refusing to have Gerard pay for anything, his boss informed him that he would take him home right away, Gerard  agreed with a smile and got in the car immediately.

When they got to Gerard’s apartment, it was very obvious that he did not want to leave the car so Frank got the picture and spoke “It’s still rather early, would you like to do something else?”

“Of course, I really enjoyed dinner and I’d like to talk some more?” They both quickly found themselves riding the elevator in silence and remaining that way until they got in the apartment.

“Would you like to have some coffee?”

“I’d love to.” Frank followed Gerard up to the kitchen and sat in a stool in front of the countertop; he paid attention to what Gerard was doing and just stared.

“So tell me, how come you’re so young and you already own this big company?”

“Oh, well that’s just something I inherited from my father, I inherited his position, his company but just that, I don’t have his passion for work or devotion towards the trade.”

“Well even if that’s true, you control the company really good.” Gerard interrupted.

“Thank you.” He said with a shy smile and looked down blushing. “But hey, I don’t wanna talk about work today.”

“Alright then, tell me more about yourself.”

“Kay, what do you want to know?”

“What’s your biggest fear?”

“That’s easy, it’s the nighttime.” He admitted avoiding looking into Gerard’s eyes. He was expecting to hear Gerard maybe let out a giggle, but he didn’t even change his serious expression, Gerard was now paying close attention to Frank, he could see the nervousness and unease due to the time it was. “I know it’s stupid I mean it’s just a part of our lives but I don’t know what it is, or maybe I know but I’m not aware of it but there’s something in it that frightens me and puts me down and plain sad, maybe it’s being alone at night, but ever since I can remember, ever since I was child it has been this way.” He made a pause looking down making a single tear roll down his cheek.

“It’s not stupid. I know what you’re talking about. It’s just knowing you’re alone and that you’ll be alone again by the time it gets dark and so on, you can just wait for the daylight and even when you know you’ll still be alone in the morning, it’s not as bad. I also hate the nighttime and being the way I am, I’m supposed to like it, one would think that I love the darkness and Halloween stuff but I can’t help it, I  love the winter time but not the darkness that comes with it, It feels hopeless. I like to keep myself busy at night and then go to sleep right away to sleep the entire night and then wake up and see the daylight.

“You get me.” He whispered.

“I do.” He said lowly

“And how do you feel right now?”

“Well, I’m talking to you so that’s keeping me distracted but I can’t help but think that in a while you’ll leave and that I’ll be alone again. That’s makes me a little anxious. It feels bad as if at night all of your worries and bad things come out of your head to haunt you.”

“I understand and after this, I wouldn’t dare to be alone, or leave you alone rather.

“You’ll stay?” Gerard brightened up a little.

“Only if you want me to.”

After that intimate talk they decided to distract themselves with some TV and after around half an hour, Gerard dared to rest his head on Frank’s shoulder which wrapped an arm around him in a pure act of empathy this made Gerard almost purr and nuzzled his face on Frank’s chest, he held him tighter against his body.

Their fear was great

Greater than the darkness of the night

And greater than their nightmares

Gerard felt protected and distracted, the night became his last worry and now he was a little busier, kissing his boss.

“I waited a long time for this, Gerard.”

“I know.” And then Gerard got close to his face, his eyes fixed on those plump lips and then finally, they were his. When they ran out of air they pulled away and smiled sincerely.

“Would you like to go to sleep?” asked Gerard.

“Of course.” Asked Frank all of the sudden a little shy, then they got up from the couch and went over to Gerard’s bedroom, they were soon under the covers hesitant about if they should have any more contact or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, so this is the end of the fic I hope you liked it and found it weird enough to drop a comment?   
> Thank you if you read this mess the whole way through

Frank pulled away after a bit but just to take off his shirt, Gerard looked at his bosses torso and paid close attention to the tattoos he had, Frank noticed this and asked. “What? You don’t like tattoos?” Gerard shook his head quickly.

“No, I love them. I might be enjoying them too much.” He said lustfully and dared to lay his hands on his chest and shoulders, Frank seemed to enjoy that and hummed then closed his eyes. “Can I give you a massage?” Frank nodded still with his eyes closed.

Gerard got behind him on the bed, he was on his knees hands immediately on his bare shoulders. He smiled as soon as his hands touched the warm skin again. Gerard had to have his lips on Frank’s that was a must, so he pressed a kiss on Frank’s shoulder, and moved over to his collar bone. Frank leaned back into him so that they could be face to face; they looked at each other for mere seconds and finally kissed.

It was everything Gerard had expected, his lips were warm and inviting, he wanted to bite them and nibble on them, and that seemed possible. “I had been waiting fo this for so long Gee.”

“Really?” He flashed a smile and restrained himself from kissing him again so he could let him speak.

“Yes, ever since I saw you I knew I needed to know you.”

“Well now you’ll get to do more than just knowing me.” Gerard said before pulling Frank down on top of him. He reached out for his lips, Frank met hi halfway and started working on Gerard’s clothes. Gerard was pretty sure that was the fastest he’d ever been undressed, but he didn’t even have time to think about it before he felt Frank kissing his neck and chest, he took his hands behind Frank’s neck to pull him closer, but he soon went down to Gerard’s torso. He knew what was coming but he wasn’t really sure if he could last that long, so he decided to speed up things a little.

“Please Frank, I need you.” The shortest man hummed and nodded going back up to his lips before taking off his pants. “Do you have lube, wanna use a condom? I’m clean.” He said in a rush.

Gerard nodded and reached over to his nightstand to grab just the lube, he handed it over to Frank with a smirk, Gerard had already worked himself a couple nights before so he was ready for Frank to just go for it. Gerard spread some lube on Frank’s hard cock, he moaned at the mere feeling of it in hand, it was thick and heavy on his palm, once he felt they were ready he spread his legs open for Frank to fit between them, when their thighs got in touch both man moaned, and when Frank got finally inside the older man it felt just right. Like they were supposed to have done this a long time ago.

“Tell me when I can move.” Gerard nodded and decided to give himself a second seconds to adjust, he then bucked his hips to meet Frank’s and kept rocking them in circular motions while Frank bit his bottom lip watching and gripping his hips.

“Come on baby, just like that.” Frank whispered and started to thrust quickly making Gerard mewl and roll his eyes in pleasure.

“Yeah, you can go faster.” Gerard encouraged him, he had been waiting for this for so long so he knew the first time, he was not gonna last too long and he didn’t want to actually. He just wanted to have as much pleasure as Frank could give him as fast as he could get it.

Both man were a moaning mess in minutes, Frank was flushed on top of Gerard, and he fucking loved it. He knew he could really get used to this, he loved the way Frank’s lips were as red as a cherry, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his muscles flexed visibly with each movement, his mouth was hanging open and eyes shut, he just knew he was enjoying himself as much as he was.

It suddenly all became too much for Gerard, he gave Frank a warning before arching his back and cumming in long strokes over Frank’s torso tattoos while Frank got closer to the edge by Gerard clenching walls and spilled inside of Gerard while he grunted.

Gerard watched him the entire time, completely spent and satisfied. “Come here.” Frank smiled and leaned down to meet his lips and pulled away to clean up his skin then passed Gerard his pajamas, got himself dressed as well then laid down with a loud, happy sigh.

“God, we should’ve done that a while ago.” Frank sighed and looked at Gerard, he had a small, lazy grin on his face.

“No, this was the right time Frank.” He nodded and laid his head on Frank’s chest, he automatically felt Frank arms around him. “But I do know what you mean, like I dreamed about this before.” He shrugged.

“Me too.”

“I mean like I actually dreamt of it, like wet dreams. Very vivid by the way and I’m pretty sure you were there.” He giggled ashamed.

“Well that’s funny cuz I had some of them too! Have you heard about this theory of ‘”what your shadow does at night’?”

 


End file.
